The Story of Jade West
by sshaw101
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Jade West. Why she acts the way she does. Not many people will ever know her story. She has had a tough life and her attitude reflects it.
1. Jadelyn August West

**Hello fanfic world! This is my first Bade story. I though this up one night while watching Victorious. It is very slightly based of my life, VERY VERY slightly. **

**AN: I used Elizabeth Gillies' real birthday for Jade's, just in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will probably never own Victorious :(**

Jadelyn August West was born on July 26, 1993 to James and Elizabeth West. They had only been married a little over a year but were happy to start a family together. A month after Jade was born James left. In that short month he realized that he wasn't ready to be a father. He packed up his belongings and left leaving Elizabeth to raise Jade all alone.

Jade and her mother lived a happy little life together. Not many people know this but Jade's favorite color used to be pink. She used to love to wear big puffy dress and pretend she was a princess. She loved to play with Barbie's and stuffed animals. Jade used to be shy, but was trying to overcome it. When she met new people Jade would just say a sheepish hi and wait for them to talk. Despite this she was always talkative around her mommy. They would have hour long conversations about the strangest things. But one day her happy world came crashing down. Jade and her mom had just finished eating her favorite dinner, pasta with shrimp. It was her birthday in a few days. She would be five a big girl to her. Her mom promised to take her out for ice-cream. Elizabeth would have to work that night and she said they could celebrate that Friday. Elizabeth and Jade got in the car and headed to Freezy Queen. They sang the whole car ride. Jade loved to sing and had a beautiful voice, a gift from her mother. They were stopped at a red light when Jade asked: "Why don't I have a daddy?" Her mother responded by explaining she did have one, but that he didn't feel comfortable being a daddy and left. The moment Jade heard the word "left" she decided that her daddy was a ban man and she never wanted to see him, EVER. The light turned green and Jade got more excited as they approached the ice-cream shop. They were a block away when a speeding car slammed head on into their car. Elizabeth West was killed instantly and Jade's body was badly crushed. (_Later, when she got older, Jade learned that her mother had thrown herself in front of Jade that day. She wanted to protect her baby, even if it meant sacrificing her own life_.)

Jade spent three months in the hospital recovering. She recovered but was still traumatized and still had some memory lapses. One day a nice lady came in and told Jade she could go home. Jade was so excited to see her mommy again. The lady got a sad look on her face. She sadly explained that her mommy was no longer here, but in Heaven with the angels. Even at Jade's young age she still understood. Later that day, Jade and the lady went to a big building. It must have been a zillion miles high. The lady took Jade to a medium sized room with lots of toys. She found a few Barbie's and started playing. About an hour later the lady can back with a man and a woman. As nervous as Jade was she wanted to make a good impression and took a shower and went to bed. She really didn't sleep to well and woke up a couple hours later. That was when she heard Jacob and Emily arguing.

"Don't get attached to her like you did with the last one," said Jacob.

"But she's so cute," said Emily, "She is just like Jenna when she was little."

"But remember what Martha said?" Jacob proclaimed.

Martha must be the lady from the hospital Jade thought.

"Yeah, they're still trying to find her father, but we could raise like our own if they don't," protested Emily.

Jade never wanted to see her daddy. This thought brought her back to that horrible day. She quickly shook the bad thoughts from her head. Even though she had only known them for half a day, they seemed nice and cared about her. She was a little happy about tomorrow. New people to meet and become friends with. She could get used to this new life.

**AN: As I kind of explained (not really at all), this is slightly, very slightly based off my life. I was from and orphanage in China and was adopted as a baby. My mom says I'm kind of attachy because I was left. I don't really know. Sorry, you guys probably don't care about my life's story but anyway, I though one day what if Jade was almost adopted and the had to leave. This could explain her attitude. OK enough of me talking. Please review and tell me what I can improve on!**

**~Sami**


	2. New Family, New Life

**Hey everyone. Hoped you enjoyed my first chapter. This chapter will describe Jade's like with her new family. **

**Disclaimer: I. DON"T. OWN. VICTORIOUS. I however do own the whole Thompson family!**

They seemed nice but looked a lot older than her mommy. They told her their names were Jacob and Emily. They told her that she would be living with them. The couple told Jade that she would come to their house later, but first she was going back to her house to get her belongings. At her house she snuck into her mommy's room and took a few of her things: her perfume, she favorite shirt, some of her makeup, and a picture of her and Jade. Jade got back into the car and went off to her new family's house.

They had a relatively large house. It was three stories high and was painted a pale blue. Inside the walls were a yellowish white and were adorned with picture of people. She saw pictures of Jacob and Emily and people that must be their children. Their kids looked about her mommy's age. Jacob and Emily lead Jade to a room. It was pink inside and had white fluffy carpet. They told her it was their daughter, Jenna's room and that she was on a trip with some friends but wouldn't mind if Jade had her room. She had graduated high school but was still living at home. They helped her put her clothes in the drawers and unpack all her stuff. They asked Jade what her favorite food was and she said pasta with shrimp. They made Jade her favorite meal and for dessert had made cupcakes. Jade picked a chocolate one with pink sprinkles. At about seven o'clock Emily told Jade that she had to go to bed soon. Tomorrow would be her first day of school. Jade was nervous. Before the accident, Jade and her mommy had talk about starting school. Now she had to start a few weeks late plus she was now living with people she had met only hours before.

The next morning Jade woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got dressed and ran downstairs. To Jade's amazement there was a stack of pancakes on a pretty pink plate all in different shapes. There were stars and hearts and even a J. Jade was so excited she ate them all in five minutes. Jacob and Emily told Jade to get her things ready so she could go to school. As they approached the big building Jade was got very nervous. She began to feel better when she saw all the nice kids playing on the playground. Jacob and Emily took Jade to the principal's office. It was a big room with a desk and some chairs. The walls were a light purple and there were three filing cabinets against the wall. The principal whose name was Mr. Fritz told Jade she would be in Mrs. Flynn's class, room 7. They all walk out of the office and down to Jade's classroom. Jacob and Emily told jade they would pick her up in front of the school at three o'clock. She said goodbye and walked into her classroom. Jade was dressed in a lovely pink dress and black Maryjane shoes. (_Like it said, Jade used to love pink and used to wear dresses all the time_.) She had a light purple backpack that her mom had bought her in the beginning of the summer. Jade was so excited to make new friends. When she walked into the room everyone turned around and stared.

"You must be Jadelyn West," Mrs. Flynn said.

"Actually people call me Jade," she corrected her.

She told Jade to go sit at the table by the window. There was a girl with long blonde hair in a blue dress, a boy with red hair and freckles in overalls, and two twins, one boy and one girl. They both had dirty blonde hair and matching outfits on. They seemed to be having a conversation when Jade walked over. But when she sat down, their talking stopped. Oh, this is going to be a long day. At lunch Jade and the other kids were able to go to the playground. Jade decided since she had no friends to go to the swings. Jade has learned to swing about a year ago when her mommy took her to the park. She saw older kids on the swings and had wanted to try. Her mommy told Jade to pump her legs back and forth and soon Jade felt like she was in outer space. Jade swung and sang, sang and swung. The kids around her started to stare. They called her weird and said she was strange. That day when Jade left school she had not one friend. When Jacob and Emily picked Jade up from school they asked her how her day went. She lied and said it was find and she had fun. When they got home, Jade just wanted to go to her room. But Emily said they had a special visitor. There was a young lady siting in the living room.

"This is my daughter Jenna," said Emily. "Do you remember I told you that your room used to be hers?"

Jade nodded and Jacob and Emily began talking with their daughter. Jade, being the shy person she was just stood in the corner.

"Well hello, you must be Jade, I'm Jenna. It's nice to meet you," she said.

Jade though she was very nice but was still kind of shy.

"It's okay if you're a little scared," said Jenna. "I would be too after meeting so many new people in just a few days. You started school today, didn't you?"

By this point Jacob and Emily had left to start dinner. Jade told Jenna all about her day. How the kids called her weird, how no one like her. Jade was just the weird girl, always singing and living with two strangers instead of her mommy. Jenna just sat there and attentively listened. She told Jade that even though she looked like them, Jacob and Emily were not her biological parents. This meant that they were not the parents that "made" her but were the only parents she really remembered. Her parents were poor and couldn't afford to care for her. Jacob and Emily were her parents' best friends and they agreed to adopt her. Jenna got to see her parents every weekend until they died two years ago. Jade felt better now and was starting to warm up to Jenna. They talked for hours about Jade's life before and about Jenna's life in this house. Jade learned that Jacob and Emily had three other children, all boys, and that they were grown up and didn't live there anymore. Soon it was time for dinner. After all the talking the girls were starving. After dinner Jade got ready for bed. She asked Jenna where she was going to sleep since she had taken her bedroom. She said that they had a guest room and she would be sleeping in there. It was right next to Jade's room so she could visit whenever she wanted. Jade went to bed and slept peacefully for the first time in months. It had been hard to sleep in the hospital with all the monitors and wire she was hooked up to. Jade dreaded having to go to school again but knew she had to if she wanted to be famous singer and director, her dream job.

The next day Jade went to school and again was called weird by all her classmates. When she got home Jenna has a surprise for her. The day before she had told Jenna that she had always wanted a kitten, but her mommy was allergic. Jenna had gotten Jade a tiny orange kitten with white paws. She said that she got it at an animal shelter that her friend worked at. The kitten was found alone in a dark alley. Its mother was hit by a car and was left to fend for itself. Jade was ecstatic. This kitten was adorable and she was excited to finally have a pet. Best of all, this kitten was the only one who could understand Jade. Like her, it was abandoned left only by its own family, left to fend for itself and survive. Jenna was more like a sister then a friend really, but Cupcake was absolutely her bestest friend in the whole world. Jade lived like this her whole life with the Thompsons. Even though school wasn't her favorite thing she loved learning and looked forward to having her long talks with Jenna and playing with her kitten, which she named Cupcake after her first night treat. Jade has spent about of year with the Thompsons. They loved her like she was not a foster child, but one of their own.

One day the lady from the hospital showed up. This time she had a man with her. Jade wondered who this man was and why they were here. She was smart enough to realize something wasn't right. The last time she saw this lady she moved in with the Thompsons. This really wasn't a bad thing, but she didn't want to leave. This man turned out to be her father. He said she has few weeks to get ready, but the week before school started she would move in with him. He wanted her to be able to at least start the new school year there. The day after her sixth birthday Jade packed up all her belongings, again, and said goodbye to the Thompsons. The night before they had given her a scrapbook of all the fun times they had together. Jade added the pictures she took from her mom and thought it was perfect. (_It wasn't until she saw the Thompsons again ten years that she learn that they had been trying to adopt her. They were on the final steps when news came that they found Jade's biological father. Custody went directly to him_.) Her dad was also allergic to cats so she couldn't take Cupcake with her. Jade was heartbroken. Not only did she have to leave the family she had to become so fond of, but now she couldn't even take her best friend with her. Jade got into her dad's car and they drove away.

**AN: Hope you like the story. Next chapter we meet the rest of the gang. Please review please!**


	3. Jade & Friends

Jade and her dad went back to his place. The house was kind of olive green color. It was two stories high and much smaller than the Thompson's house. Inside there was a living room when you entered. There was a staircase to the left and an archway to the right. The archway led to the dining room and kitchen. James led Jade up the stairs to a small room that was painted a pale purple. It was about half the size of both her rooms before, but she was still happy with it. Jade put her things away and went down stairs. Her dad was at the kitchen table doing some kind of paperwork, probably custody papers and what not. Jade asked if she could go outside and her father said yes because they had a fenced in yard. When Jade got outside she decided to try to climb the large oak tree in the middle of the yard. The tree has many branches that were easy to climb plus it had a tire swing. Jade assumed that the people next door probably had a child her age. Jade was nervous so she quickly climbed the tree, trying to avoid having to introduce herself. From the top of the tree Jade could see the whole yard. Jade was absorbed in the view when she heard a small voice.

"Hey, whatcha doing up there?" the voice said.

Jade regretfully climbed down and introduced herself.

"My name's Jade West and I now live next door," she said.

"Oh," said the little girl who was standing before her. She was about four inches shorter than Jade and has frizzy brown hair and dark brown eyes. "My name is Caterina Hannah Valentine. I live at blah blah, blah, blah, blah, I like, blah blah and blah, I know blah blah blah." This is all Jade could hear. She just talked so fast and so much.

"You talk a lot and I'm gonna call you Cat for short," Jade proclaimed

"I like that name but why?" questioned Cat.

"Well," explained Jade, "it's five letter shorter (Jade had become very good at math) and it sounds better."

"Okay, I love my nickname and I love cats, don't you?" Cat asked.

"I like cats too. I had a cat but I had to leave it behind because my daddy's allergic," Jade sad sadly.

"What do you mean leave it behind and why did you just move her now? Mr. West has been living here ever since I can remember," Cat exclaimed.

Jade explained what had happened in the past two years, how she and her mommy were in an accident, how she went to live with the Thompsons, and how she now was living here. "That's where I got the name Cat," Jade explained. "I had a kitten when I lived with the Thompsons, but I couldn't take it with me."

"Oh," said Cat. "Well do you wanna be my friend?"

"You probably don't want to be friends with me," Jade said. "At my old school people called me weird and said I was strange just because I like to sing.'

"I like to sing too. My favorite song is I'll Be by Edwin McCain," she said.

"I love that song, I used to sing it every day with my "sister" Jenna," Jade said.

"I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be your love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life," the two girls belted out at the top of their lungs. Cat happened to be a good singer too. Her voice was just as pretty as Jade's but a little higher. Cat invited Jade to come over for dinner. Her dad said yes so they went into Cat's house. It looked the same as Jade's but flipped. Cat introduced Jade to her mommy, daddy, and her brother. Cat's brother was two years older than them but looked almost exactly like Cat.

"Hi, do you by any chance have a pint of chicken blood?" Cat's brother asked.

"Yeah, we're not sure what's up with him, but sometimes he's just cuckoo," Cat explained.

After dinner Cat and Jade played a game then Jade went home. The next morning Jade woke up early. He father was getting ready for work. He said Mrs. Valentine would be checking up on her but that he thought she would be fine to stay home alone. (Don't get me wrong, Jade was fine staying alone, but who leaves a six year old all by themselves.) Jade learned that week that her father was not really interested in her. Even though she hated him inside, Jade still wanted to try to connect with her father. That Monday Jade and Cat started first grade. They were so excited when they learned they were in the same class. Jade was especially happy because she didn't know anyone else. As soon as they got to school, Cat introduced Jade to her friend Beck. He had slightly long black hair and very tan skin compared to her. His made Cat look pale and Jade look like a ghost. He wore a leather jacket and grey jeans.

"Hi, I'm Beckett Oliver but you can call me Beck. It's a lot easier and sounds better," he said.

"We're all gonna be best friends forever and ever," Cat exclaimed with extreme happiness.

The day went on like all Jade's school days had only now she had people to make her laugh and smile. She still sang at lunch only now she had a singing partner.

"You're really good, Jade," said Beck.

"Thanks," said Jade, blushing a little. "I get my good singing voice from my mommy. We used to sing all the time before…" Jade felt like she was about to cry.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Beck said reassuringly.

"No that's okay," Jade said, still kind of sad. "Me and my mom got in a car accident when I was almost five and she died."

"I'm sorry," Beck said. "I don't think I could ever live without my mom."

"It helps when you have nice people to help you through it," said Jade.

"Last week my brother painted my hamster blue," Cat proclaimed, trying to change the topic so Jade wouldn't cry.

"Why would he do that," questioned Jade and Beck.

"He said he looked blue," Cat said confused. "I still don't know why he did it but that's what he said."

The instant they met Jade and Beck had crushes on each other.

"If I told you I liked Beck, would you be mad?" Jade asked.

"No, Beck and me are more like brother and sister," confessed Cat, looking kind of sad. She instantly perked up afterwards.

When Jade got home from school, she changed into a purple shirt and grey shorts. (Jade hadn't worn a puffy dress since the day her mommy died. She still wore pink sometimes but never really wore dresses anymore.) She went outside to find Cat and Beck siting under the tree.

"How'd you get her?" Jade asked.

"Oh, me," Beck asked. "I live down the street and come over Cat's house a lot."

Almost every day was like this. Jade, Cat, and Beck would go to school. Cat and Jade would sing at lunch. They would all go home then meet up under the oak tree. Every day was the same enjoyable routine. In the middle of the year a boy named Andre moved into their class. He had dark black hair and was wearing a red shirt with a guitar on it.

"Hi I'm Cat, this is Beck and Jade," Cat said in her usually peppy voice.

"I'm Andre and I like to play music, I even brought my keyboard with me today," he said.

"Me and Cat like to sing at lunch," Jade said. "Maybe you can play a song and we can sing."

"That'd be great," Andre said.

In the beginning of second grade the gang met Robbie Shapiro. He had dark curly hair and wore thick glasses. He carried a puppet around that he called Rex. Robbie said he was a ventriloquist and showed the group his act he did for the talent show last year.

"That's amazing," Cat proclaimed. The other all nodded their heads in total agreement.

"You really think so?" Robbie asked. "Some people think it's weird."

"Well, were the weird people in this school," Jade explained. "We sing at lunch and play music."

Robbie joined the group and was accepted by people for the first time in his life. When Jade was eight her father introduced her to Maria, his new girlfriend. A year later she became her new stepmother. With her Maria brought her dog, Princess. Jade was excited to have a pet again, but this dog was horrible. It would go into her room and take all of Jade's stuff. One night while trying to get the dog out of her room, Jade remembered her kitten, Cupcake. That night while trying to fall asleep, Jade thought about how her life used to be, before she moved here. She loved Cat like a sister, but she missed her "real sister" Jenna. Life was good here, but was even better and much simpler then. That was the night Jade decided to wear black. She had always thought the color was depressing, but now it fit her perfectly. Sad and depressed is how she felt inside now. She was depressed inside. She was happy with the Thompsons and, before, she was happy with her mom, but now she had to live with her father. The one who left. The one who abandoned her. The one she decided she never wanted to see on the day of the accident.

Jade threw out all her clothes and used money she had saved to buy a whole new wardrobe in black and the occasional purple and red. When Jade was twelve she got her first tattoo. It was right after she said Jade couldn't. Jade never like this lady so she didn't care what she thought of her. In fifth grade cat dyed her hair red. She just got the idea and her mom thought it would be nice for her to stand out a little, have just brown hair and brown eyes. Beck and Jade start dating in eighth grade. Beck asked Jade to the school dance and she said "yes". Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Andre all got accepted to Hollywood Arts for freshman year. They all had Acting Class together with Mr. Sikowitz. He was strange but they were too. In the middle of junior year Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts. She was discovered at the school's big Showcase. Tori instantly had a thing for Beck. Because of this Jade instantly hated her. She was no longer the nice shy little girl she was eleven years ago. She was now the ice cold hearted queen bee of the school. Tori became the final real member of the group. (You could also include Tori's sister Trina and sometimes Sinjin another strange boy.) They completed each other. When they were sad, they could lean on one another for support. They were there for each other, even Tori and Jade helped each other sometimes. They had learned long ago to be excepting of each other. They were the six weird kids, the ones no one wanted to hang with.


	4. Thee End

**Sorry it's kind of short. I ran out of things to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still can't say I own anything :(**

People always wonder why Jade West is the way she is. Why she is so tough and mean, why she wears all black all the time, why she doesn't have a good relationship with her dad. People will always wonder. Not many people will take the time to figure Jade out. She is scared, lonely, sad. She hasn't had a happy ending in a long time, even with Beck. Deep down inside Jade is a five year old girl who wishes her mommy would just come back. She wishes for a better day, a day when she will finally be happy with her life. Jade is a little girl who has lived in three families in just sixteen short years. She still has the things she took from her mommy's room the day she met the Thompsons and the scrapbook she got for her birthday. Jade remember the long talks she would have with Jenna. She remembers the simpler times in her hectic life. Under the makeup and all the clothes is a little girl with a story. This is the story of Jadelyn August West. Will you take the time to figure it out?

**AN: Yeah, this was short but I just needed to sum things up. Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed my explanation of Jade.**


End file.
